


Пощечина

by devo4ka_eve



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devo4ka_eve/pseuds/devo4ka_eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взгляд автора на то, что произошло в ходе серии ТОС "Путь на Вавилон" (2х10), когда Аманда дала Споку пощечину.<br/>Джен.<br/>Пейринг Аманда/Сарек на втором плане, основное - ее взаимоотношения со Споком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пощечина

— Представь, что сказал бы отец, если бы я согласился, — говорит Спок твердо.

Он знает, что делает матери чудовищно больно. Буквально он знает, что только что сказал: у него двое родителей, и его поведение было и будет таким, как нравится отцу. Не ей.

Аманда отступает на шаг и говорит о ненависти, но Спок знает, что это только манипуляция, желание надавить на его человеческую половину, чтобы он уступил. Спок знает также и то, что не уступит, он просто не может рисковать «Энтерпрайз». Но отцом — может, нужды большинства превыше нужд одного, это логично.

Пощечина Аманды сильная и звонкая, ее удар — как удар вулканца, не человека.

Аманда ни разу до этого момента не поднимала на него руку, а сейчас сделала это с такой яростью, что о манипуляции и речи быть не может. В эту секунду она действительно его ненавидела.

Спок смотрит, как она уходит и шагает следом, упирается ладонью в дверь, и пальцы мелко дрожат. Можно было бы сказать, что пощечина особенно оскорбительна для вулканцев, что Аманда унизила его, но на самом деле все обстояло гораздо проще: его мать ударила его впервые, и Спок снова понял, что никогда не будет таким сыном, как она бы хотела.

Он пытался быть идеальным для Сарека, но это никогда не получалось, Аманда же, отпуская его в Академию Звездного Флота сказала, что будет любить его всегда, что бы он ни выбрал. И это было какой-то константой, за которую он мог держаться во всем, и сейчас рухнула и эта опора. Спок был разочарованием их обоих, но поступить по-другому просто не мог.

***

После операции, когда Спок приходит в себя, мать не говорит ему ни слова, она стоит у постели Сарека и еле заметно касается пальцами его плеча. Это больно. Но Спок выбрал оставаться вулканцем, делает то, что должен — не смотрит на мать, только озвучивает Джиму свои предположения относительно произошедшего инцидента. Он бы предпочел остаться с капитаном наедине, но вынужден лежать, оперевшись на локти, и краем глаза наблюдать за целующимися родителями. Аманда всегда любила делать это прилюдно, и, когда речь касалась человеческого общества, Сарек никогда не возражал, напротив, даже сам проявлял инициативу в этом. Наверное, за все эти годы она и в нем что-то переделала.

Когда Маккой и Чеппл наконец оставляют их в покое, Сарек и Кирк засыпают почти сразу, Спок же внимательно смотрит на мать, все еще стоящую у постели мужа.

— Ты смеешься над моей нелогичностью и не понимаешь, чего мне стоило это сделать, — говорит Аманда глухо.

— Я не смеюсь над тобой.

— Ну, я не знаю, как назвать этот вулканский аналог чувства юмора. — Она наконец поднимает на него взгляд и закусывает губу. — Спок, я... 

— Ты хочешь извиниться за пощечину, но ты не должна. Ты человек, и ты любишь Сарека, а значит будешь бороться за его жизнь с кем угодно, это логично.

Аманда опускается на корточки рядом с его кроватью и утыкается губами в запястье сына.

— Все не так. Я не стану больше тебя переделывать, это была слабость. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: страх за Сарека только лишил меня контроля, но то, что я сделала... Я просто хотела, чтобы ты поступил, как человек. Люди спасают тех, кого любят.

Она долго не поднимает головы, и Спок ждет, глядя на спящего отца поверх волос Аманды.

Он и так слишком человек, и никакие стимулирующие пощечины не требуются. Спок убеждается в том, что отец спит — внимательно смотрит на датчики, медлит мгновение — и только потом говорит еле слышно:

— Я поступил как человек. 

«Спасал тех, кого люблю».

Аманда поднимает лицо, смотрит ему в глаза и больше ничего не говорит. 

Спок знает, что она поняла.


End file.
